Let the Games Begin
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: What happens when our favorite senshi get bored? They start a pick-up line war. In the end there can only be one winner...who will it be? Sexual innuendos, dirty pick-up lines, and mentions of sex. R&R thanks!


**Let the Games Begin**

It was a boring day in the Juuban district. School was out for the summer and there were no Negaverse threats lately. The girls had gathered for a weekly meeting at the shrine, but that had been at least two hours ago and didn't last longer than about thirty minutes. Usagi had her head resting on her arms on the table reading one of Rei's mangas. Minako was scrolling through Facebook on her phone, not finding anything interesting. Rei was texting on her phone, having done all her chores already. Makoto sat Indian style with her fists together, attempting to meditate to center her focus. Ami sat at the table reading a romance novel, stealing glances at the tall brunette since she was sitting and meditating on the couch to her left. All of a sudden, everyone's phones buzzed, except Usagi's. Pulling out their phones, they saw an instant message sent to them from their princess. Reading the message, they all had to resist the urge to bust out laughing.

 _MoonPrincess: Are you guys from Tennessee? Cuz your the only tens I see._

Usagi giggled and shrugged when the girls looked at her. Just then another message showed up.

 _GoddessOfLove: Let's make like fabric softener and Snuggle._

Oh it was on. Just as Ami and Rei were about to double team the blondes, they saw a third message.

 _NatureGirl: If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!_

The other two just looked at the smirking brunette, almost shocked. Rei was about to voice how dumb this was until her phone buzzed once more. Her eyes widened reading this message.

 _GirlGenius: It's a good thing I've got my library card, because I will definitely be checking you out._

Voilet eyes landed on the blunette, who merely shrugged and giggled. _Et tu Brute?_ Rei finally gave in.

 _Pyro: Is your name Summer, cuz you're hot as hell!_

Thus the pick-up line war...begins.

 _MoonPrincess: (to Minako) Hi! I'm a thief and I've come to steal your heart._

 _GoddessOfLove: (Flattering.) *Mako* Is your name Katrina, cuz baby you rock me like a hurricane!_

 _NatureGirl: *rolls eyes* (to Ami) *holds hand out* Will you hold this for me while I go for a walk?_

 _GirlGenius: *giggles* (back to you Mako) Excuse me...I'm new in town. Could I have directions to your apartment?_

Makoto stood from the couch and walked in front of Ami only to sit in the chair next to her.

 _NatureGirl: Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again? (Already forgot?) *grins*_

 _Pyro: (Keep walking Mako!) I must be treasure hunting, cuz I'm totally digging your chest._

 _MoonPrincess: If you were a burger at McDonald's you'd be called the McGorgeous. (That's all I got! (: )_

 _GoddessOfLove: *Rei* I seem to be missing a key on my set...it's the key to your heart. (I'm out too!)_

Minako and Usagi giggled, wanting to see how this played out. Then there were three.

 _NatureGirl: Girl you can put a Trojan on my hard drive anytime. (I'm still good! I've got plenty!)_

 _Girl Genius: I'd like to take a mega-byte out of you. ( :) good to go here too!)_

 _Pyro: I bet my hard drive is the biggest you've seen!_

 _GirlGenius: I bet it's a 3-inch floppy._

 _Pyro: (That's almost insulting!) You're like a car accident, I just can't look away. (Dang it! I'm out too)_

Then there were two. The two looked at each other then smirked. Makoto grinned, "You think you got what it takes to beat me at this one Ami-chan~?"

The blunette grinned back, "The question is...do you?"

Challenge...accepted.

 _NatureGirl: I've noticed you noticing me and I'm giving you notice that I've noticed your notice! (Don't think I didn't see it.)_

 _GirlGenius: ( I bet you did) I must be a snowflake because I've fallen for you._

 _NatureGirl: If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together._

 _GirlGenius: If you were a steak, you would be well done._

 _NatureGirl: I've heard you like computers. I've also heard that computer techs have skilled fingers...if you know what I mean._

Ami smacked her on the arm, blushing red then started typing again.

 _GirlGenius: I'm also great at math, you see 1 + 2 equals me and you._

 _NatureGirl: (Well not everyone can be a genius) The word of the day is legs. Let's go back to my apartment and spread the word._

All the girls looked at her stumped that she is taking it to the next level, dirty lines. Makoto just shrugged, "Might as well."

Shaking her head, Ami started to type.

 _GirlGenius: (Wanna play dirty? Fine) Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_

 _NatureGirl: Do you have sunscrean cuz you're burning me up. (Bring it on!)_

 _GirlGenius: *bites her arm* Sorry, taking a bite out of crime. It has to be illegal to look that good._

 _NatureGirl: I must be lost, because I see paradise._

 _GirlGenius: I spelled Google wrong, I was so obsessed with searching you._

 _NatureGirl: How much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice._

 _GirlGenius: When I'm around you I just can't think straight._

 _NatureGirl: (Hope you know some dirty ones cuz I'm busting them out!) You'r on my list of things to do tonight._

 _GirlGenius: (You want dirty? Okay I'll play) You look so innocent, you look so sweet, as long as I have a face, you will always have a seat._

Makoto nearly spit her water she had been drinking at that one. The girls had whistled and Ami looked like she won already, then a message popped up.

 _NatureGirl: You look familiar, have we had sex before?_

The room went quiet instantly. Oh it definately was on.

 _GirlGenius: You have some nice jewelry. It would look great on my nightstand._

 _NatureGirl: What's the speed limit of sex?_

 _GirlGenius: I don't know...what?_

 _NatureGirl: 68...because at 69 YOU have to turn around._

 _GirlGenius: What do I have to do to be your booty call?_

 _NatureGirl: (That all depends XD) What are you doing tonight besides me?_

 _GirlGenius: Want to make a porno? We don't have to tape it._

 _NatureGirl: The only thing I want between our relationship is latex._

All eyes around the room went wide and faces went blood red. Truth be told, Ami only knew two more dirty ones and was out of clean ones. She gulped, hoping Makoto was at the end of her own list of pick-up lines.

 _GirlGenius: So, what are the chances that we can engage in anything more than just conversation?_

Makoto smirked, this was too easy.

 _NatureGirl: I've heard there are 206 bones in the human body, want one more?j_

 _GirlGenius: Sex is evil; Evil is sin; Sin is forgiven; so let's begin._

Makoto didn't reply to the message. After about a minute or two it became clear that the tall girl was not going to answer.

Just as Ami and the girls were about to celebrate the blunette's win, a hand was placed on her right shoulder and a husky rasp from behind her whispered in her left ear, "I've heard sex is a killer...wanna die happy?" The hand disappeared from her shoulder. The blunette then saw the brunette walk towards her shoes, smirk set on her gorgeous face. Ami had lost and was oddly aroused by these turn of events.

Makoto giggled seeing everyones faces. She looked at them, "Well this was fun, but I have to get back to my apartment and run some errands. Thanks for having me over Rei. See you guys later." Makoto shot a sultry look Ami's way just as she walked out the door.

The girls sat there, stunned beyond words. Makoto, the brash and hot-headed brute, just beat the patient genius in a play on words, so to speak. Three of the girls then bust out laughing. Ami, however, was caught up in a daydream of her, Makoto, and sex positions. Oh yes, Makoto won this battle, but the war is far from over.

 _ **A/N: Hi everybody! This idea popped in my head in the middle of the night and I just had to type it up. I couldn't resist! I hope you guys like reading this as much as I liked writing it! Should I make a second, very naughty chapter to this or leave it a one-shot? You guys tell me what you think. Ja ne minna!**_


End file.
